


30 Day OTP Challenge

by Fanfictionislife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionislife/pseuds/Fanfictionislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where they go to the same college and live in an apartment complex</p>
<p>Kuroo and Tuskishima have been dating for a few weeks now and now their finally walking home together.Kuroo wants to hold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic..please I'm warning you now if things are...off??I'm trying to make my writing better v-v

Sitting on the white painted bench Tsukiyama was waiting on his sorry excuse for a boyfriend to finish his last class. As usual how he passes time his headphones over his ears playing some of his classic orchestra. He was never really a big fan of today's music. It was too loud,too wild..too much like Hinata and he didn't need that in his ears. After what seems like a whole hour later, but its just really been half of that Kuroo comes strolling along with that annoying bubble of a friend of his.The peace is no more.

"Tsukkkii!"The annoyance yelled approaching with Kuroo; plopping down on the opposite side of the bench while Kuroo sits next to Tsuki with his usual shit eating grin.Tsukiyama reluctantly takes the headphones off his ears with a sigh putting them around his neck, looking at Bokuto with his usual annoyed expression.

"What do you want you annoyance??" Tsuki asked Bokuto who only grinned wider at this and shook his head.

As per usual they stay there for a while the three of them talking then Bokuto gets a call probably from Akaashi to get home now and they go their way Bokuto going up the road and Kuroo and Tsuki going down the road together.

Its a nice walk home, the sun setting and the cool evening breeze rolling in walking next to another Kuroo doing that thing he does bumping shoulders into Tsuki's to annoy him. Tsuki knows he does it to annoy him and it does annoy him. And to no end, it does. But today Kuroo's doing it more than usual so Tsuki looks over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up with you??"Tsuki asks and Kuroo looks at him and replies.

"Keeeei" Kuroo whines "Let's hold hands"He finishes with that shit eaing grin he always has,bringing hand up for Tuski to put his hand in.

The blonde looks at Kuroo brows furrowing at that shit eating grin he loves so much and huffs with a small 'nerd' under his breath putting his hand in Kuroo's, their fingers locking together their hands dropping to their sides a faint blush dusting across Tsuki's cheek. A chuckle from Kuroo makes Tsuki roll his eyes.They walk all the way home hand in hand not letting go. Kuroo's a happy bean and Tsuki..he's just as happy. From then on they held hands walking to school, walking back home, anywhere they went,they held hands. It was really nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...how was it???Comments and constructive critics are welcome!Please no hate ;;-


End file.
